Not The One
by straitjackit
Summary: spdficforvals! If I’m not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?


Hey! This is for the Valentine SPD challenge from irine18. I hope you like it! Sorry to anyone reading 'The Two Mules': I've fucked up, badly. I'm currently rewriting all future chapters, and this is my quick break from it!

Title: Not The One  
Summary: spdficforvals If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Warnings: Angst for Boom. Title and summary taken from 'If You're Not The One' by Daniel Bedingfield. Only a few lines appear in the story, so not really a songfic. Honest! One sided Boom/ Z and established Z?.  
Two hyphens/ dashes (--) indicates the beginning/ end of a dream sequence, ok? Finally, the wedding dress described was created by me, for my mother's wedding. It will eventually be real, but mocha instead. I'll doodle it and post it on deviantart somewhere…  
Disclaimer: See profile.

* * *

It was morning.

A sliver of light was forcing its way through the gaps between the drawn curtains, cutting across the bed in the small room. One would think the occupant was lucky, as many of the rooms in the SPD base were too far in to have windows, but it simply made things worse.  
He was already depressed; having the heavens laugh at him was cruel.  
He lay on his bed, face down, with the covers pulled up over his head. His pale feet, grey in the dark room, stuck out from beneath the quilt. He had his hands underneath his head, on his face, trying to hide from himself.

The alarm went off, automatically tuning into the local radio station.

"_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
__If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
__If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
__If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?"_

Boom reached up from under the covers of his bed and slammed his hand down on the snooze button, before curling up in a ball. It really wasn't his day.

His dreams had been fantastic.

-- The crowd looked on with bated breath, a few of the female members crying. Had it been a few years before, Boom would have assumed it was because he was officially 'off the market', but he had matured enough to think otherwise.  
He looked to his left, smiling as Bridge gave him a discreet thumbs' up in his tuxedo and bright green tie. Boom blushed a little, looking down at his ebony shoes, polished to perfection. In them, he could see his own reflection; his dark blonde hair slicked back in a sophisticated manner, his neatly pressed suit with brilliant white undershirt and his orange waistcoat…

He could also see his lovely bride.

She was dressed in an elegantly simple gown, pale goldenrod, soft on the eyes. Embroidery cascaded down her left side in beautiful swirls of silk, and her back was criss-crossed with a soft yellow ribbon. Upon the mass of chocolate curls sat a small band of delicate beads, matching the ribbon across her back, which held the dainty veil in place. Her face, darkened by a light tan, was lit up by the gentle smile on her face. Her eyes looked back at Boom, lights dancing within their depths…

It had taken a lot of courage, but they were finally there. They were finally taking their vows, on the day of their 5th anniversary…  
Valentine's Day.

He smiled softly, nervously, as he moved towards his long-time fiancé, brushing some curls out of her face in order to kiss her…--

And then he had awoken.  
Awoken in a lonely bed, no Z lying next to him in blissful sleep, content to snuggle with him and be his forever…

Who was he kidding?

Z would never be his. His eyes turned to the corner of his room, where a vase stood, filled with yellow roses. He had intended to ask her out today, Valentine's Day, but he knew it wasn't to be. He knew how she would avert her gaze; embarrassed at the gesture, then gather the courage to look him in the face and bluntly tell him that there was no way she would be with him.

Ever.

She'd give him back the flowers, regret barely an issue, and then run off to be with _him._ She'd spend the rest of the day with _him_; laughing, joking, smiling, doing all the things couples do.  
And all Boom could do was watch from the distance, feeling cold winds caress the empty space in his heart.  
Boom had known she would never be his.  
That didn't stop him from feeling the way he did.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? I do think Boom deserves a break, but I'm keeping my opinion of his perfect partner under my hat for the time being. I might let it out in another story, who knows? Sorry if it was too short.

Yours, Straitjackit (soon-to-be ruler of Earth – Move over Grumm!)


End file.
